


Ninette Week 2018, Day 3: Music

by ghostrallied



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostrallied/pseuds/ghostrallied
Summary: A little drabble that I posted on tumblr last July! I figured I'd might as well post it here too~





	Ninette Week 2018, Day 3: Music

It was Marinette’s fault, really.

 

She had only wanted to be polite. During her conversation with Nino earlier that day, she had only said it without thinking; she hadn’t expected the consequences for her words. 

 

“Oh, yeah, of course! You know, I would  _ love  _ to listen to your music sometime!”

 

Marinette wanted to slap herself as the words came out of her mouth, but it was too late. It wasn’t that she didn’t think Nino was a bad musician or anything! She’s been to plenty of parties that he had DJ’ed, and they’d all been awesome, but...she just hated that kind of music. She couldn’t stand the dubstep-esque mixes with fast, heavy beats, and why would anyone like auto-tuned voices anyway? In her opinion, they were only fun to dance to with other people. Party mixes just weren’t her style, and she could never see herself listening to that genre.

 

But how could she say no to that face? It was Nino after all; dear, sweet Nino who’d been in her class for ages, and who’d been so shy up until this last year. His whole face had lit up when she said she’d listen to his music.

 

“ _ Really? Thank you!!! I’ll send you a mix tonight!” _

 

And now, as Marinette laid in her bed, she groaned as a new notification popped up on her screen. 

 

_ Did he really have to send a  _ _ whole _ _ playlist? _

 

Begrudgingly, she put in her earbuds and tapped on the icon. She screwed up her face and braced herself for a loud, screaming EDM only to hear...wait, was that a piano?

 

Marinette froze as a simple, but sweet melody bounced around in her head, accompanied only by the soft crooning of Nino’s voice. Had she ever heard Nino sing before?

 

Two new text messages pinged onto her phone that made Marinette’s heart drop to her stomach:

 

**Nino: i hope you like this**

**Nino: it’s for you**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a comment suggesting other drabble prompts <3


End file.
